The Girl who Wanted to Become Perfect
by Xliaf27
Summary: She wanted to be perfect but heck she knew it was just her stupid illusion.
**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **Prologue**

She was just your average ambitious girl. She had always wanted to be perfect. The person who would eventually save the day. The kindest companion that anyone could have. The beautiful woman that any passerby would definitely turned their head to caught a sight with.

She wanted to be the ideal person.

She was a bona fide bookworm but definitely she wasn't that smart. She had read some stories about this perfect female character or most commonly known as Mary Sue. And then she had somehow imagined what it would felt like if she became flawless.

But heck, she was aware it was just a foolish illusion of hers.

First of all her name was Pim-Pim. She knew that her ridiculous like some kinda snotty neighborhood brat's name cancelled out her qualifications to be an attractive lady. Who in a Mary Sue character had a lame given name such as Pim-Pim? If only her parents gave her a name such as Cathy, Julie, Princess, Alya or even Mary, she wouldn't be this bitter about her name. She once asked her mother why she gave her that stupid name. Apparently, the doubtful protagonist was totally at fault according to her mother. When she was just a newly born baby, her mother can't decide what should be the perfect name for her. So their parents performed a trial and error naming. They would randomly mutter a name and if the baby looked delighted in it, that's it. Unfortunately for the girl, her baby-self giggled when a random 'Pim-Pim' word was blurted and so their parents thought she liked that name. She was aware that she inherited her insensible character traits to her parents. Was it really that hard to think of a one-word name?

Not to mention, she wasn't that beautiful or maybe she could be passed as 'not bad' looks. Pim-Pim was roughly five foot and two centimeters tall or short rather. As if a centimeter or two would make a difference. The only thing that made her stand out _seldom_ times was her bright red hair but we say _seldom,_ once in a blue moon because she doesn't really take good care of her long hair. Her absolute laziness could not be compared to anyone. She came in an average household. Currently, the twenty-five years old ambitious girl was operating their family bookstore.

Despite her lack of finesse, she still won't give up her dream to become perfect. But only to be shattered by a random costumer who told her how stupid she was.

It was one of her regular routine in managing their bookstore somewhere in a summer island in Grandline when a guy with a tattooed fingers ordered a book few days ago. The man wanted to get his already paid medical handbook but Pim-Pim somehow forgot about it and that made the stranger guy so enraged. Though he wasn't shouting or fuming, his cold icy words would surely sent a tough man on his knees. He told her flatly that she was by far the most brainless person he ever met for failing to remember such a simple thing. He badly needed that book because he was leaving the island later that day but the idiot woman forgot about it that easily.

She pathetically plead an apology for many times even telling him that she would refund his money twice the amount but the guy just blurted off how she wasted his precious time waiting for three days for nothing. If only he knew she was this dumb, he would never even take a step in her crappy bookstore. And with that said he walked away very annoyed while the girl was left utterly stunned by his harsh demeanor. She knew it was her entire fault but he could just address the issue in a less hurtful manner.

That day, she realized how ultimately absurd her 'becoming a Mary Sue' illusion. _Perfect my ass!_

-KxR-

 **A/N: I don't know what came to my mind to actually write an eccentric character like her. But It would be very appreciated if you comment your thoughts about this fic. And this story is set before Sabaody Archipelago arc, so Pim-Pim would be a year older than Law.**


End file.
